


Denstiel Drabbles

by dem0nsiget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Maggie and Marya, Multi, The Girls - Freeform, The Twins - Freeform, Will add more tags as I write more, Wing Grooming, Wing fluff, Wings, mentions of sex maybe, mentions of trauma, random writings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dem0nsiget/pseuds/dem0nsiget
Summary: Just random drabbles and writings for Denstiel/Destiny (I like Denstiel more XD).
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel/Benny Lafitte
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“Just scoot over a bit, I’m practically falling off the bed.” 

“You are not. Besides, I can’t move anymore without waking Dean up.” 

“Yeah, ya can, you’re just being difficult.” 

Dean slowly drifted back to consciousness at the sounds of bickering, glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand to see ‘3:21’ blinking at him. 

“I’m the one being difficult? You have plenty of room, you don’t need me to move.”, Cas snapped indignantly, earning a huff from Benny, who was sleeping on the other side of him from Dean, or at least he was supposed to be sleeping. 

“I told ya, I am practically falling off the damn bed! I don’t have any room!”, Benny snapped back at the angel, and Dean finally snapped. 

He turned around slightly, propping himself up on one elbow to look at the two of them. 

“Can y’all shut up and go to sleep? It’s 3:30 in the morning and you’re bickering like idiots, I’m trying to fucking sleep.”, he snapped at the two of them, Cas looking a bit sheepish for having woken Dean up, Benny looking indignant. 

“He won’t move his ass! It’s a simple enough request!”, he argued. 

Dean knew he just didn’t want to back down, wanted to win. 

“I don’t give a fuck, stop acting like children. There’s more than enough room for the two of you over there.”, he said. “And if there’s not, then either get over it, be nice, or just go sleep somewhere else for the night.”, he said. 

Dean was moody and tired and not in the mood for their crap. They’d bickered over stupid shit ever since Purgatory, and usually he let them sort it out, but this was a ridiculous fight to have at 3:30 in the morning. 

“Sorry, Dean.”, Cas murmured, looking apologetic. “But can you move over a bit so Benny has room?”, he said. 

Dean did so, Cas scooting back as well, seeing Benny look a bit embarrassed now. Cas has obviously not been arguing against Benny having room, but against moving back and waking Dean up, as he knew Dean had a hard time getting back to sleep most of the time. 

Dean just settled back down into the bed, wrapping his arms around Cas, who’d turned and snuggled up against him, his head tucked into Dean’s neck, as Dean closed his eyes to fall back asleep. 

He opened them again however when he felt the bed shift slightly, just as he felt a hand rest on his side, seeing Benny with his chest pressed against Cas’s back, his head resting beside the dark-haired angel’s. 

Dean just sighed softly at that, closing his eyes again, settling down into the bed, and soon drifting off, the other two doing the same, content with their new sleeping arrangement.


	2. Chapter 2

It always starts with just a twitch, a slight movement that could be anything from waking up to just moving in his sleep. 

Benny’s such a light sleeper, always so close to slipping back into a nocturnal schedule, that he usually gets woken up by the first one, though he never really notices that’s what wakes him up. 

Not until Dean twitches again, at which point Benny watches him like a hawk. 

Sometimes, he settles back down into restful sleep, the movements just shifting, or something from a pleasant dream. 

Most of the time though, they continue. 

Benny always hesitates, debates his next move. If he wakes Dean up before it gets too bad, he gets pissy about being woken up. If he wakes him up too late, lets whatever nightmare he’s having plague him for too long, he’s not the same for a couple days after, distant, walking through the bunker like a ghost. 

He doesn’t ask him what they’re about. He knows Cas has been told, but he doesn’t ask him either. It doesn’t matter to him. He doesn’t need to pry to help his boyfriend out. 

Sometimes Dean will ramble on vague things to him, sometimes he can piece together bits of Dean’s trauma from them. Meat hooks and chains, the name Alastair always being followed by a shiver down Dean’s back, a recoil away from Benny. 

There’s something huge there, something that Benny is quite sure even Cas doesn’t know. Something that Dean has buried, or tried to, something horrible enough to still plague and terrify him more than a decade later. 

He wants to know so bad, wants to have the answers to his questions, wants to be able to help Dean better by knowing just what haunts him. 

But he knows Dean’s the only one he’d get those answers from, and he knows Dean’s the only one that would never tell him. 

Besides, he’s not about to make him recount every horrible thing that’s happened to him, just like Dean would never make Benny recount every horrible thing he’d done. 

So he makes himself content with helping Dean, shaking him awake, pulling him close, and shushing him back into sleep, or holding him close if sleep isn’t an option anymore. 

He always tries to make sure Cas isn’t woken up, but rarely succeeds, the angel usually snuggling up against Dean’s back, murmuring sweet nothings to him, sometimes in English, sometimes in Enochian. 

Dean always seems to be more physically affectionate the day or two after he’s woken from a nightmare, almost constantly having a hand on at least one of his boyfriends. 

He’ll probably do the same the next couple of days, after Benny wakes him, after he calms down in Benny’s arms, after he falls back asleep and hopefully sleeps peacefully. But if he doesn’t, Benny will be there to repeat the whole process, as many times as needed.


	3. Chapter 3

He can practically hear the questions burning in Benny’s head every time. 

Dean’s woken up from a nightmare and immediately pulled into his arm’s, but he can just hear Benny’s mind whirling even as he struggles to calm down. 

He knows it’s not fair to them, at least in his mind it’s not. That they need an explanation, that they need to know exactly why and what the nightmares that plague Dean are. 

Some are simple to explain. Michael in his head, Sam dying, Cas staying in Purgatory, now, having to kill Benny. 

Some are much harder, bordering on impossible. Those are the ones that happen the most. 

How does he explain what had happened in Hell? How does he explain what kept him so firmly in the closet for a decade? 

Even that thought has him pulling back from Benny a tiny bit, a tremble starting in his body as he just stared straight ahead at the fabric of Benny’s shirt, knowing if he closed his eyes, all he would see would be things he didn’t want to. 

He had a feeling Cas suspected what had happened, just what Dean had been subjected to that had finally gotten him to agree to torturing souls. What had haunted him every time that he’d even stopped to consider for a second what the hell that feeling was when he looked at Cas. 

But he couldn’t tell them. He knew he would never be able to. He could barely handle the memory, but saying it out loud would make it real, would make it a solid thing that had happened, and he couldn’t do that. 

So he just burrowed farther into Benny’s arms, and stayed silent, listening to whatever soft words Benny was saying, sometimes understanding them, sometimes not. 

But he can still hear the questions burning in Benny’s mind.


	4. Chapter 4

At the beginning, Benny had hated rock music. 

He found it annoying and repetitive, not to mention most of it was either about drugs, sex, or just rock and roll itself. It was not for him. 

Of course he’d never say that to Dean, as that was all the elder Winchester listened to. 

But eventually because of that, he started to tolerate it, and then like it.

Not because of the songs themselves, those he still despised. He’d never play them on his own. 

But when they came on the radio, he couldn’t help but smile slightly at the memories connected to so many songs. 

The songs that Dean would sing along to in the car when it was just the three of them, Benny really tuning out the actual song, just listening to Dean’s voice. 

The song that he’d first convinced Dean to dance with him to, when they’d been the only two in the bunker, leading Dean through simple steps, dissolving into a laughing fit quite a few times. 

The song that had played over the Impala’s radio the first time they hadn’t made it back to the bunker in time, pulling off to the side of the road and jumping in the backseat, as awkward and cramped as it was for the two of them. He still remembered Cas’s pouty ‘you could have invited me’ face when they’d gotten back, their hair ruffled and faces flushed. 

The songs they’d sung the time the girls had come over and Dean had whipped out a karaoke machine he’d bought a couple of years before. Benny still remembered the laughing fit they’d all had when Alex had been shocked that she’d been singing lyrics wrong her whole life. 

While he knew Dean’s obsession with old rock music was really from his father, he kind of understood it now. Not all of them were good, but they were old, and a lot of them probably held memories for him. 

He knew a few songs that did for Dean, ones he always skipped forward or turned the radio off, or if that wasn’t an option, looked tense through. 

But he also knew the ones that held good memories, always saw that warm, nostalgic smile on his face when they came on. Benny sometimes played them on purpose just to see that smile on Dean’s face. 

Of course he’d never tell Dean that.


	5. Chapter 5

He can tell himself it’s just normal the first few feathers he finds on the ground. 

But when he finds almost a whole pile under the chair Cas sits in, Dean finally confronts the angel. 

“Dude, what the hell? You’re like a damn Husky, but with fucking feathers. You sick or something?”, he asked, drawing Benny’s attention from the book propped open in his hands (the Iliad, based on the gold foil reflecting off the cover). 

Cas glanced at the ground behind him, then back at Dean, a sheepish look on his face. 

“It’s... no, I’m not sick.”, he said when Dean’s last comment fully registers. “I’m an angel of the lord, I can’t get sick.” 

Dean just heard a soft snort from the vampire tucked in the corner of the library, but by the time he glanced over at him, Benny’s turned back to reading. 

“I know that Cas.”, Dean said, looking a little exasperated. “But why are you dropping feathers?” 

“It’s probably a molt.” 

Dean waited for him to elaborate, but Cas instead chose to just stare at Dean, his head tilted every so slightly to the side. 

He loves him, but sometimes Dean really just wants to strangle Cas. 

“A molt? Since when do you molt? And what the hell does that mean? We’re gonna be cleaning up feathers for the next month?” 

“No, it should only last a week or two. Less if I can manage to pluck most of the dead feathers.”, Cas said matter-o-factly. “They don’t happen that often. Maybe once every ten human years.” 

Dean just glanced back over at Benny, hoping to find some kind of assistance, but he can tell by Benny’s face he is pointedly not looking up at them to avoid said assistance. 

The motherfucker. 

“Alright, well, you said it’ll last a week unless you can pluck the feathers. Need help doing that? Not like Benny or I have anything better to do.”, Dean said, not giving Benny a choice whether he wants to help or not. 

“Speak for yourself, Winchester. I am reading.”, Benny called over, icy blue eyes giving Dean a death stare that from any other vampire would probably have Dean backing off, but with Benny, he knows better. 

He’s a freaking teddy bear when it comes to Dean and Cas. 

“A book that you’ve said yourself you’ve read like a dozen times. Stop being an ass and come help.”, Dean shot back, earning a grumble from the Southerner, but Benny just begrudgingly shoved his bookmark into the book, and left it on the table next to his chair. 

He got up and walked over, still glaring at Dean, who looked unfazed and unamused. 

Cas, meanwhile, looked both grateful and embarrassed. 

“I- I mean, it’s fine, you guys don’t have to help, I can get most of it myself-“ 

Cas was shut up by Benny, who just flicked the back of the angel’s head lightly. 

“Shut up and let us help you.”, he grumbled. He still wasn’t a huge fan of being awake during the day, as his body fought him being awake, but he endured it to stay on the same sleep schedule as the rest of them. 

Cas just glanced between the two, looking for a moment like he was about to protest again, before a slight shimmer, like rising heat, passed through the air, and a couple seconds later, two large black wings were draped over the back of the chair. 

Dean had seen Cas’s wings only a couple of times before, as he didn’t usually walk around with them in a corporeal form, as they could be annoying and cumbersome. 

But they usually looked much sleeker and glossier than they did now. Even as Dean watched, a slight breeze from Benny moving caused a tattered feather to drift to the floor. 

“Dude, you look like you got dragged around in the dirt.”, Dean said, lifting one of his wings gently, a couple feathers drifting to the floor as he did. 

“I’m aware.”, Cas snapped, sounding annoyed. 

“Oh, relax, angel.”, Benny said, leaning against the table, not really knowing how to handle Cas’s wings, so he just hung back for the moment. “Y’know he’s just teasing.” 

Cas just grumbled something in Enochian at that, but stretched his wings out a bit more. 

“So... what do we do?”, Dean asked, not exactly well versed in wing maintenance. 

“Just find any that look tattered and pull them out. If they’re molting they’ll pretty much fall out.”, Cas said, leaning over slightly to rest his arms on the table, laying his head in his arms. “I’d go get a garbage bag or something, there will probably be a lot.” 

“On it.”, Benny said, heading out of the room towards the kitchen. 

Dean meanwhile ran his fingers through Cas’s wings, a slight shudder passing down the angel’s spine at that. 

“Sorry.”, Dean said, pulling his hands away. 

“ ‘S okay.”, Cas murmured. “Feels good. Don’t be surprised if I fall asleep.”, he said. “It feels nice to not have to try and contort yourself to get the old feathers out.”, he said. 

Dean glanced over when Benny came in carrying a couple garbage bags, flicking one out as he walked in and handed it to Dean, who looped the drawstrings around the back of one of the chairs to keep it open, while Benny did the same on Cas’s other side. 

Dean caught sight of a glint of blue, seeing Cas with his head turned to watch Dean with that usual lack of care that he’s been caught staring. 

Dean just dragged a chair over, sitting down behind Cas’s wing, and started pulling through the feathers, dropping the ones that fell into his hands in the garbage bag. 

They work in silence, Benny on one wing, Dean on the other, Cas staying still and quiet between them. He shifts a few times towards the beginning, but about half an hour in, Dean starts hearing soft snores coming from the dark-haired angel. 

Benny looked amused at that, grinning slightly when he picks up on the snores as well, but just turns back to Cas’s right wing. 

Dean finds it relaxing, just a simple task to do, especially one that’s helping Cas. He so rarely asks for help, that Dean’s glad for any chance to help him in some way, to make up for all the times Cas has helped him over the years. 

It took the two of them a good hour to finish Cas’s wings, and when they do, they looked a little ratty, a lot of the feathers now in garbage bags, but Dean knows they’ll grow back. It’s better than how they looked after Cas had fallen. He still remembered the shadowy look of his wings then, barely more than bones with a few feathers clinging on. 

Jack had restored all of the angel’s wings, as well as opened Heaven up fully again, essentially reversing everything Metatron had done. 

Dean was glad. He knew Cas had hated the look of his wings before Jack had restored them, which was why this was the first time Dean had seen them in years. 

He stood up and tied off the bag of feathers he had, almost the entire bag full of black feathers. They’d figure out something to do with them later. 

Benny meanwhile had already done the same, and gently shook Cas awake, who startled for a second. 

“Wha-“, Cas murmured, sitting up slightly, before he yawned, the yawn giving him enough time to remember why he’d fallen asleep at the library table, glancing back at his wings, stretching them slightly, and beamed. 

“Thank you.”, he said, smiling at Dean and Benny. “That feels much better.” 

“Good.”, Dean said, leaning over to kiss his forehead. “But next time, ask us for help.”, he said. 

“Well, I’ll probably need your help again in a few days.”, Cas said. “When the feathers that didn’t get pulled today start falling off.” 

“Oh no, the torture.”, Benny said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Just let us know when you want our help, cher.”, he said, ruffling Cas’s hair slightly, before he walked back over to the corner of the library, sitting down and picking up his book again. 

Dean rolled his eyes at him, but just gave Cas a soft smile. “I’ll go put these bags in the armory, we can figure out something to do with them later.”, he said. 

Cas just nodded, laying his head back on his arms, watching Dean head out of the library, just smiling softly as he closed his eyes again, and drifted back off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m not fucking going outside.” 

Dean glared at the pouting Benny at the war table, who was glaring right back at him. 

“Dude, it’s like two inches of snow, get over yourself. We went and got you winter shit. Besides, don’t you not feel temperature as much? Get a grip.” 

“I’m not going outside. I don’t do snow. Never have, never will.”, Benny shot back. 

“Well, you live in Kansas now, not the Devil’s fucking armpit, so you’re gonna have to get off your high horse and get over it.”, Dean said, glaring at him from where he stood by the base of the stairs, a parka and snow boots already on. “Now move your ass, Jody’s expecting us in a couple hours.” 

“Good for her. Tell her I said hi.”

Dean glanced over when he heard movement in the door, seeing Cas walk in, sending him a look that practically screamed ‘help me with this asshole’. 

“I thought we were leaving?”, Cas asked, glancing between the two. 

“We would be, if Benny would get over himself and go outside in a little bit of snow. He’s acting like it’s gonna kill him.”, Dean said. 

“It will.” 

“No it fucking won’t. But I will if you do not get up and get going.”, Dean snapped at the vampire. 

Cas just stayed off to the side, an eyebrow raised slightly, staying out of this for the moment. 

“We got you a parka, we got you boots, you are not going to freeze, and like I fucking said, it’s only like two or three inches of snow. That’s fucking nothing. I’ll drag your ass out of here without said parka and boots if you keep being a pain in the ass.”, Dean said. 

Benny just scowled at him, Dean thinking he was going to keep arguing, but he finally just stood up, walking over and yanking the parka off its hook rather forcefully as he kicked off the shoes he was wearing and started to pull on the pair of snow boots. 

Dean met Cas’s eyes when Benny bent down to tie his boots, the two of the exchanging an exasperated look before Benny started stomping up the stairs, Dean following him with a roll of his eyes. 

And Benny called him dramatic.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey, uh, Dean?” 

Dean glanced up from his seat in the library, his laptop open on the table in front of him, having been skimming for cases. He looked over at his brother, who was sitting across from him, and had been casting glances at him for the last 15 minutes at least. 

“What?”, he asked, looking around the laptop slightly at Sam. 

“You sure that’s your shirt?”, Sam asked, eyeing Dean. “Looks a little big on the shoulders.” 

Dean was about to bitch Sam out for nitpicking and making comments like that, but then he glanced down and actually looks at the flannel he has over his usual black t-shirt. 

Sure enough, he doesn’t recognize it, at least not from his own side of the closet. He was wondering why it had seemed like it hung weirdly, but he had just chalked it up to him being tired. 

“Shit.”, Dean muttered. “I must have just grabbed a shirt and didn’t pay attention.” 

Sam laughed slightly at that. “I think it’s cute.”, he teased his brother, earning a deathly glare from the older Winchester. 

“You shut your face, Sammy.”, he snapped, just earning another laugh from his brother, before he went back to his laptop. He didn’t really have the energy to get up and walk back to their room to change his shirt. 

Sam just watched his brother for a couple minutes stealthily, a slight smile on his face as he went back to the book he was reading, but didn’t tease Dean anymore about it. 

Dean meanwhile just kept his attention trained on his laptop, just waiting for Sam to ask why he wasn’t getting up to change. 

If he was honest, he didn’t really want to, and not just out of not wanting to get up. Now that Sam had said something, he could smell a faint trace of whatever cologne it was that Benny wore sticking to the shirt, that Dean had figured was just from Benny getting ready when he’d gotten dressed. 

Now though, he stealthily nuzzled his nose into the shirt every now and then, finding it comforting. Benny had left for Louisiana that morning, and probably wouldn’t be back for a couple of days, maybe a week. 

Dean wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, probably not even Cas, but he was already missing Benny, having gotten so used to him being around all the time that it felt weird for him to be gone. 

Cas was usually gone several days every week, going up to Heaven to help Jack with this or that, and Dean had gotten used to not having him around every day. 

Benny however never really went anywhere without Dean, and vice versa. But Dean had made sure Benny knew he didn’t need to take Dean if he didn’t want to, as he was going to spend time with Elizabeth, and Dean didn’t want him to feel bad for ‘neglecting’ Dean as he knew he’d say. 

Dean just stayed quiet as they kept typing away, the day passing by uneventfully after that. 

And the next day when he came back out to the library in yet another one of Benny’s flannels, Sam kept his mouth shut.


	8. Chapter 8

“The next person to try and put their hand in the bowl will get their hand smacked.” 

Dean brandished the wooden spoon he had like a weapon, as he watched Maggie and Marya both slip their hands off the counter and into their laps, looking sheepish. 

“That’s what I thought. You two will get the bowl and stuff when we’re done, but let’s actually make sure we can make enough cookies to give to the girls and Elizabeth? Seeing as last year we barely had enough for us since you two ate all the cookie dough.”, Dean said, waving the spoon at the two of them slightly, only moving when he felt Benny’s hand on his waist, moving out of his way of the oven. 

“The cookie dough’s like the best part though.”, Maggie said with a slight pout. 

“Yeah, what Mag said.”, Marya echoed. 

“I don’t care. We didn’t make cookie dough for you two to eat. You want to eat cookie dough, you make it yourself.”, Dean said, glancing at Benny. “Back me up here.” 

“Nope, stayin’ out of this one, I’m trying to keep track of everything so we don’t have burnt cookies.”, Benny said, waving Dean off as he started scooping another pan of cookies out. 

“Thanks, glad you have my back.”, Dean said sarcastically, glaring as Benny flipped him off without even looking over, earning a laugh from the girls. 

“But making cookie dough is a pain in the ass.”, Marya said. “Why make it when you could just eat it?” 

“Then go buy some.”, Dean said, turning back to the two of them. 

“We don’t have a car. If we could-“ 

“No.”, Dean said, cutting Maggie off. “Nice try.” 

“Dad, you’re either gonna have to get us a car at some point or let us drive Baby! You won’t let us drive Papa’s truck, and Uncle Sam doesn’t want us driving his car.”, Maggie argued. 

“She’s got a point, cher.” 

“I thought you were staying out of this one.”, Dean snapped, glaring at the back of Benny’s head, but he stayed silent after that. 

“Daaaaaaaad, come on. You’ve seen us drive. We’re careful! It’s not like we’re going to be dipshits and drive like idiots in Baby.”, Marya said. 

“You’d probably murder us if we did.”, Maggie said. 

“That’s a bit dramatic, Maggie.”, Dean said, looking over at her. 

“You’re always threatening to put Papa in a Purgatory timeout.”, she said, nodding over at Benny. 

“Yeah, that’s because he’s a pain in the ass on purpose.”, Dean said, before he moved out of the way again for Benny to slide the next pan of cookies out of the oven and onto the counter. 

“Why don’t you girls go get aprons on and make yourselves useful?”, Benny said, turning to look at the two of them. 

“You guys said you wanted us out of the way!”, Maggie said. 

“Yeah, when y’all were just standing in here to talk. Go get aprons on.”, Benny said. 

Maggie and Marya both practically jumped off the stools at the island and ran over to where the aprons Benny had gotten them a couple years prior were hanging, throwing them on before they came back over. 

Dean stepped back as they did, just watching from the corner of the kitchen, a slight smile on his face as they set to work pulling cookies off the pans and putting them on racks to cool, or getting pans ready for another batch for the oven. 

He wouldn’t trade this for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, first drabble with Maggie and Marya! 
> 
> A little background: Maggie and Marya are two girls that the three adopted, though through different circumstances. 
> 
> Marya is an angel, part of a new generation Jack created to repopulate Heaven, and given to the three of them as a baby. 
> 
> Maggie is a vampire that was turned as a toddler, and who they found on a hunt. They were too late to be able to cure her, so they decided to adopt her. 
> 
> There will probably be more with them, I absolutely adore them.


	9. Chapter 9

The times of silence in the bunker used to feel so uncomfortable. 

Something about it always used to make Dean tense, like he expected the peace and quiet to always be shattered by something horrible, which, to be honest, it usually was. 

But now, he loved the times where there was little to no sound. 

Most of their days now were spent with everyone dispersed around the library and living room, like today. 

Dean was sitting at one of the tables in the library, browsing through his laptop for anything that seemed like a hunt. 

Cas was a few seats away from him, typing away on his phone, probably texting Jack or Hannah about something or another. 

Sam was scribbling away in one of the many catalogues he kept, making notes about one thing or another. 

Eileen sat in the chair next to Sam, on a video call with an old friend of hers, both of them silently signing away. 

Benny was tucked in the corner on the couch, some dusty old classical novel propped up in his hands. 

The only sounds were the scratching of Sam’s pen on paper, the occasional flip of a page of Benny’s book, and soft clacking from Dean’s keyboard. 

Before, he probably would have started going crazy after awhile, but now he loved the calm silence. It didn’t seem sinister or foreboding anymore, it was just peaceful. 

It reminded Dean that this was his life now. Not stopping Apocalypse after Apocalypse, not fighting one Big Bad after another. 

Just perusing for the occasional case, whether it be a simple salt-and-burn or just clearing out a vamp nest, but other than that? 

It was relaxing in the bunker, knowing that he didn’t have to stress and worry about every next moment, that he could just savor the quiet time and not be stressing about what was next. 

Sometimes, he almost preferred the silence now.


End file.
